<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by StormLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352378">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormLily/pseuds/StormLily'>StormLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Regret, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormLily/pseuds/StormLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rey's force lightning sprung out of her hands and onto the ship "Supposedly" holding Chewie Explodes.<br/>Instead of escaping with Finn and Poe.. she runs off into the desert, ashamed of what she has done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small, little story I came up with, thinking about what would of happened if she took off instead with Poe and Finn..<br/>Hope you enjoy this short story ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey looked forward, puffed, she watched, as Kylo's tie-fighter crashed to the ground, catching fire. She caught her breath before hearing Finns call.</p><p>"Rey!" </p><p>Turning, she saw Finn running towards her, before he skidded to a stop and turned to point at the ship now hovering above them "They got Chewie! They got him!" He called out.</p><p>Feeling the force rushing through her, she reached out her arm, using all the strength she had left, she stopped the ship in its tracks, trying to pull it back to her, her focus was all onto that ship before she glanced down. Kylo walking towards her, his tie-fighter on fire, his helmet in his hand. Anger rushed through her as he casually made his way towards her, his slow walk slowly stopped, reaching his arm into the air, he also tried to force pull the ship towards him. </p><p>Anger rushed through her as she tried harder, sweat dripped down her head as she hardened her hand to pull the ship down. Her eyes fully focused on the ship. A simple glance down at Kylo and she bared her teeth, using all the power she had tucked away. With a simple spark, lightning sprung out of her hands, zapping Chewies ship as it explodes. Kylo steps back in shock</p><p>"Chewie!" She screamed, her voice filled with horror.</p><p>"No!" Finn called out.</p><p>As the ships pieces fell to ground, Rey watched in horror.</p><p>"Rey!" Poe's distance call caught her attention, she turned her head to see Poe "We gotta go their coming!" He pointed towards the distant sky, the faint roars of the tie-fighters clear in the air.</p><p>"Rey Come on!" Finn called out.</p><p>Glancing towards the now burning ship, her mouth parted as she glanced over her shoulder, the tie-fighters were now in view. </p><p>She turned towards the burning ship, her fists clenched to her sides "Chewie..." She muttered, tears rolling down her face.</p><p>"Rey Come on!" Finn called out again, she saw him fleeing towards their ship in the corner of her eye.</p><p>Glancing down at one of her hands, outstretched, she stared, she had no idea that type of power lay inside her, and now, she had used it to kill her own friend. Glancing a look towards Kylo then Finn and Poe, who now stand their waiting for her, shifting in their stance as they awaited for her.</p><p>Clenching her hand into a fist, she closed her eyes "I'm sorry."</p><p>With all the strength she had left, she took off towards the sand dunes, she ignored Finn and Poe's desperate cries for her to come back. Tears running off her face as she disappeared into the sandy caves, not looking back to see if she was followed.</p><p> </p><p>When she felt like she was far enough, her legs shook as she collapsed, her red face heating up as she laid there. Tears still streaming off her face, she could feel the exhaustion clouding her eyes as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>═════ ∘◦ 𝓢𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓶 𝓛𝓲𝓵𝔂 ◦∘ ═════</p><p> </p><p>The look of horror on Kylos face could clearly be seen as the sudden burst of lightning springing from Reys hands... That was the Palpatine's blood running through her veins. Staring at the burning ship, he shifted his glance towards Rey, she was horrified, he scanned her face as she stared at her hand, feeling the glare in her eyes as she stared at him.</p><p>Only he heard that gentle "I'm Sorry" come out of her mouth, parting his lips he saw her took off, emotion clouded all over her face as she disappeared into the desert.</p><p>He didn't stop her.</p><p>He understood that emotion, she was scared, horrified, and she had just discovered her force lightning, if she learnt to control it, she would become...</p><p>Snapping the thought out of his head, the roar of the tie-fighters echoed through his ears as he felt their force flying over his head. Poe and Finn's ship had already taken off, leaving Rey in the desert for their own escape. </p><p>"Kylo" The familiar voice of the commander ran through his ears as he leaned his arm up "You alright down there?"</p><p>Kylo sighed "Tie-fighter got destroyed, same with one of the transport ships." He said.</p><p>"Alright, we'll send a ship to come collect you then."</p><p>"That won't be necessary commander" He growled "I've got more important things to attention to down here."</p><p>"Yes Sir." The transmission ended.</p><p>Scoffing at the thought that Poe and Finn had taken off without Rey angered him, he would of never left her behind. Yet again.. she had left him behind at the fight which she slashed his face open. Throwing the thought aside, he felt for her through the force. She was frightened, oh how he wished he could hug her and tell her it's okay. He stepped forward towards the burning rubble before him, its heat adding to the already dry wind around him. Yet, he saw no signs of bodies, they would of been killed on impact. </p><p>She wasn't that far, at least so he thought, following her footsteps was easy enough. Ducking his head as he followed her tracks which came to a sudden stop, there he saw her laying there, unconscious. Almost running over to her, kneeling down, he felt her forehead, she was cold.</p><p>Relying only on instinct, he took off his cloak from his suit, wrapping it around her small body which shivered to the slightest contact. Shaking his head slowly, he placed himself beside her, he wouldn't stay, only to make sure she was alright. He would flee when she awoke. Gathering what little resources he could find, he started a fire, while it wouldn't do much, it could help her in warming up. Peaking a glance at her, exhaustion clouded her body, clearly the force lightning takes alot of energy out of someone. Having not seen it in person, that was his only guess. He did not sleep, he couldn't bare to see her staring him down, her yelling at him for helping her. He kept his eyes closed as he sat beside her, making sure he did not disturb her. </p><p>Feeling her movement beside her, he opened his eyes to see her awaking, he took off at the slightest sign of her opening his eyes. Disappearing into the desert, yet, he reached out into the force to study her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>═════ ∘◦ 𝓢𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓶 𝓛𝓲𝓵𝔂 ◦∘ ═════</p><p> </p><p>Awaking to feeling exhausted, Rey rolled onto her back, hearing her cracking bones ache as she stretched out, Feeling the soft sand under her, leaning up, she suddenly remembered where she was, she had taken off after her force lightning destroyed Chewie's ship... It dawned at her, that she would always be responsible for killing Chewie. Feeling a tear race down her face, she shifted her body to feel the sudden weight on her shoulders, turning her head as she reached over her shoulders, there a black, warm cape lay on her shoulders.</p><p>The scent of the cape caught her nose "Ben." She whispered, Kylo always had a distinctive smell on him, yet he always had that slight smell of musk on him. Sighing, she almost felt like taking it off before feeling the sudden cold wind rushed around her, which made her wrap herself in his cape, its warmth warming her up as she stood up, she would need to escape the caves to escape the cold.</p><p>Shaking her head, she scoffed at herself for running into the caves, they were always cold. Feeling her cheeks freeze up, she placed the oversized hoodie over her head. Feeling its heavy fabric weigh against her head, she finally came to the caves entrance, various footprints etched the sand, large footprints and small footprints. Sighing, Kylo had obviously been following her, but he had left her alone.</p><p>Feeling the warm sun on her skin, she emerged onto the sandy desert. She felt the deserts cold wind blow onto her, wrapping herself more into the cape. His scent driving her nuts as she made her way forward, she had no idea where to go...</p><p>Hearing the sudden force rumble behind her, she turned slowly to see Kylos smug face.</p><p>"Cape looks good on you." He spoke first.</p><p>Feeling her cheeks heat up, rather it was from her warming up or from embarrassment she didn't know "Just so you know I'm keeping it." Her sudden words gasped through her mouth.</p><p>"Why did you run?"</p><p>Avoiding his gaze, she looked towards the distant desert dunes "Regret." She whispered "I killed Chewie." Her voice shook as she felt a warm tear run down her face. Why was she telling him, out of all people, her feelings.</p><p>Feeling Kylo walk towards her, she half expected him to laugh at her, yet she felt a warm pressure hit her shoulder.</p><p>He was comforting her.</p><p>Keeping her gaze away from him, another tear ran down her face. Yet, a sudden pressure pressed against her face, Kylos warm, gloved hand wiped the tear from her face.</p><p>Feeling his hair brush against her cheek, feeling his lips brush against her ear, sending goose bumps throughout her body, she heard Kylo sigh deeply "I know what your going through." </p><p>Her sudden need for human contact surrounded her as she pushed herself against Kylo, even though he wasn't actually there in person, she could feel him, see him, and smell him. Wrapping her arms around his overly large torso as he did the same. Feeling the sudden wetness contact her back, he was crying aswell. The regret of killing Han Solo was also there within him, and he was letting it out.</p><p>She suddenly fell forward, hitting the sand face first, obviously the force connection had broken. But yet, the echoes of his voice lingered through her ears. Still smelling the scent of him on her, yet it was stronger then last time. Standing up, she shook the sand off her, while the sand never disturbed her on Jakku, having been off the planet for some time, it now disturbed her.</p><p>Dusting herself off, she pulled the hood over her face before feeling a hard object press against her head, she reached up to pull out a rock that had words etched into it.</p><p>
  <em>Your not alone</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>